This invention relates to a container, in particular a bottle-shaped container, consisting of a substantially dimensionally stable outer container or inner bag which are made in a coextrusion blow molding process from different thermoplastic materials that do not combine with each other, the container having an upper shoulder section which preferably passes into a container neck to which a pump is attached for discharging the filling of the inner bag.
Such a container is e.g. used for the reception and dosed discharge of medicinal liquids. The negative pressure which is required for emptying the inner bag can be produced by manually operating the pump which is provided with a valve.
To enable the per se easily deformable inner bag to contract upon the application of a negative pressure for the dosed discharge of a liquid, it is necessary for a container of the type in question that air can flow into the space between the dimensionally stable outer container and the easily deformable inner bag, so that no negative pressure is created there by the reduced volume of the inner bag, Such a negative pressure would impair the further emptying operation and make such an operation impossible in the end.